


Blasts From the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Mickey have a habit of running into Ian’s exes now that they are married
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 30
Kudos: 532





	1. Kash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyimpala/gifts).



> This is a little mini series. One for each of Ian's exes

Ian was doing pretty good with his life. Why wouldn’t he? He has been married to the love of his life for about six months. He had their beautiful son back in their custody and he was back doing what he loved, saving people’s lives. 

He had just picked Yevgeny up at school and was walking home when he remembered that Mickey got off in 30 minutes. “Hey baby boy. Do you just want to go to the alibi and wait for papa to get off?”

The little boy nodded eagerly. “Then I can tell him all about the gingerbread houses we are going to make tomorrow.”

Because they were so close to the bar and he didn’t want his son running into the place in case some was hammered so Ian picked Yevgeny up and placed him on his hip. "Maybe we should wait until he gets off his shift bubbas."

As soon as the father and son walked into the bar the redhead locked eyes with his husband. The brunette's eyes widened and he seemed to be shaking his head, almost as if telling Ian to leave and go home. 

Ian was extremely confused until he looked over and saw who was sitting at the bar across from where Mickey was. It was someone he hadn’t seen since he was 15 years old. 

Mickey sighed softly in relief as Ian took his hint and turned around to walk back out but it was short-lived.

Kash had turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of red hair. “Ian is that really you?”

Ian grimaced before turning back around to face the older man with a fake smile on his face. “Hey Kash. I didn’t think I’d ever see you back here.”

“Linda wanted to visit some of her friends for the week.” He shrugged, finally noticing Yevgeny in Ian's arms. "Are you babysitting or something? Fiona finally have a kid of her own?"

Mickey could not help but snort. Fiona already had kids. She had raised her siblings since like the age of nine. She was those kids' mother whether other people wanted to acknowledge it or not. Luckily he was not loud enough for the man entrawled with his husband to hear. Thought he saw Ian glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"He is my daddy." Yevgeny told the man he never met confidently, resting his head on Ian’s shoulder. 

"Aww. That’s so cute. Your nephew calls you daddy." He smiled. "I’m sorry to tell you kid but he is not your daddy. Ian is too young to have a child your age."

Ian rolled his eyes, wondering how someone Kash's age could be so dense, He could see Mickey clinching his jaw and he knew he had to say something before his husband exploded. After the little arms around his neck got tighter, Ian instinctively held the little boy closer to his chest. "I don’t appreciate you telling my son that Kash."

The older man’s eyes widened. "It’s not possible."

"It doesn’t matter if you think it’s not possible, it’s the fucking truth. I'm not the fifteen year old boy anymore."

"Did you fuck a woman?" The man asked as if that was the only explanation as to how Ian could have possibly obtained a child. 

Ian shook his head. "He is my husband's son from a previous relationship." He had to swallow the lump in his throat he got whenever he had to say that. The redhead could not wait until the adoption papers were fully processed and Yev would finally legally be his son.

Kash looked as though his eyes were going to fall out of his head. It would almost be comical if this situation was not getting increasingly frustrating."You’re married?"

Ian readjusted the little boy so he could show off his engagement and wedding rings before wriggling his hand in front of his former boss.

“Where is he then?" Kash smirked softly when he looked around and didn’t see anyone with Ian.

"I’m right here bitch." Mickey finally spoke up from Kash's left, pouring his last drink of his shift. 

“Mickey?" Kash looked back and forth between the couple a few times. "You married Mickey Milkovich?"

"Gallagher." Ian corrected. The emt walked over to Mickey and leaned over the counter in order to kiss him before passing Yevgeny over to his father.

Mickey began to bounce the young boy on his hip and peppering his face with kisses. "I missed you so much. How was your day." 

Kash could not believe this was happening and he said the first thing that came to his mind. "This is not you."

"You don’t fucking know me man. I was seventeen the last time you saw me." Mickey seethed. "Now get out of my bar and away from my husband before I kick your ass. I wouldn’t be afraid to do it."

The second the man he didn’t know walked out of the building, Yev started laughing at his father. "You don’t own the bar Papa. Uncle Kev does."

Mickey scoffed. "Asswhole doesn’t know that."

Ian smirked. "You should be nicer to people."

"I most definitely will not." Mickey rolled his eyes. "Especially if it’s your stupid fucking exes who look at you like your a damn piece of meat. You’re mine Ian Gallagher."

"I'm yours Mickey Gallagher." Ian whispered softly, loving the sound of it.


	2. Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has over 100 kudos. thank you so much. I can't wait to right more for you guys

Mickey didn’t know why he let Ian rope him into this. He always thought it was better if Ian went to things for Yevgeny’s school.

He never liked going to these things because he could see the look he gave whenever he doesn’t have time to put make up on his fucking fingers to cover up his tattoos.

Mickey’s very proud of who he was and where he came from but when you can hear the other parents whispering about you behind your back it can be a little unnerving.

But he did understand why Ian so desperately wanted him to come along. It was their son’s first back to school in middle school. If Ian went by himself, the teachers probably would assume he was a single parent and was straight. Mickey could not have that.

Thankfully Yev was with them so Mickey knew to be on his best behavior as much as he could. “How many teachers do we have to see?”

“Six papa. One for each period.” He said, like it was pretty obvious as he looked at his father. “Don’t you remember from when you were in school?”

Ian could not help but laugh which earned him a glare from his husband. “Baby boy. Your papa barely attended school. It was a miracle he didn’t drop out sooner than he did.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, even though Ian was completely right. After they got married and got their life back on track, he decided to take the ged.

Mickey remembered telling Ian it was one of the easiest things he had ever done. Not long after that he applied to Chicago State. Now he has a bachelors in business.

Ian just replied by kissing his cheek. “I’m very proud of you honey.”

Mickey was about to say something about the nickname being really gay despite them both knowing he loved being called pet names.

However the man saw someone that made his blood run cold. Mickey thought after being married for five years he would be done bumping into one of Ian’s exes but he guess it wasn’t over. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Ian followed Mickey’s eye line and sighed, knowing this could be a long day. "I don’t know but maybe he won’t see us."

It was wishful thinking, a few moments later Ned or Lloyd or whatever the fuck his name was walking up to them. "Hey gingersnap. What are you doing here?"

Mickey was seething. How dare he talk to his husband like that? It made the brunette want to punch him again. But instead he clenched his fists so tight his fingernails were digging into his palms.

Ian flinched at the nickname. It actually made him sick. “I’m here for my son’s back to school. What about you?"

"My son had to work so I'm taking my granddaughter to her back to school." Ned shrugged, like it wasn't that big of a deal.

That revelation made Ian feel even worse about the situation he had himself in at 16 years old. Ned's granddaughter had to be Yevgeny's age or older.

Mickey could see the look of anguish on his husband's face so he grabbed his hand, hoping it would calm them both down.

Watching the little gesture is how Ned finally noticed the brunette. "You're Mickey, right? Ian's...." He trailed off, uncertain what to say because he did not want to be beaten up again.

"Husband." Mickey said, proudly. He wanted to smirk because it was clear the geriatric viagroid was still afraid of him. However he decided against it.

"It seemed like you to were pretty close back then." Ned said, politely.

Ian didn't really know how to respond to that, especially since it was coming from his ex who could quite possibly be older than his own father.

Thankfully Ned's granddaughter spoke up. "Are you coming grandpa. We don't wanna be late."

"I should probably go before she bites my head off." He laughed. "It was nice to see you gingersnap." Ned replied before leaving.

Ian doesn't remember what he did after that, probably something along the lines of nodding his head and muttering you too under his breath.

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck he's gone. I really was going to punch him again if he called you that stupid nickname one more time."

"Oh you mean like firecrotch?" Ian asked, with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist from behind. "I'm very proud of you Mick. you didn't punch him like you did with Caleb."

"Shut up." Mickey elbowed him in the ribs gently. "And I only punched the fuck because of what he did to you and he talked shit about our baby girl."

Ian bit his lip. They had bumped into Caleb when their little redheaded angel was about a year old. Caleb kept saying she would end up crazy just like her bipolar father. "Baby. You know what he said that day wasn't true."

"Are you okay here by yourself?" He asked, shrugging off his husband's question. "I'm gonna go home. I don't like to be away from Hadley for too long."

Yevgeny, who had managed to get Mickey's phone out of his pocket in order to avoid the whole awkward encounter. "Can I go home too? These things are always so boring."

Ian ruffled his son's blondish brown hair. "Go on monkey."

Yevgeny excitedly grabbed Mickey's hand, pulling him to the exit as fast as his little legs could take him. "Bye Daddy. Love you." 

Mickey laughed and called over his shoulder. "You're on your own Gallagher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of ordering what prompts I do next  
> I currently have #3 and #31, #15, #26, #4 and #30  
> go to gallagher-princess.tumblr.com/prompts to look over my list and let me know what ones you wanna see most. I'd greatly appreciate it :)


	3. Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if the details don’t match up. I just realized I only got through season 4 on Netflix. So anything besides gallavich I’m not fully caught up on yet.

Mickey was happy with how his life turned out the past three years. Terry had gotten 15 years to life for the arsen of the bamboo and his multiple attempts to kill the couple. So they won't have to worry about him for a while, if not, ever again.

About a year into their marriage, Mickey had brought up the discussion of having kids again and giving their son a sibling. Ian agreed but only if Mickey was the biological father. His fears of the baby possibly having bipolar stronger than his desire for a little redhead running around.

Mickey just simply shook his head. It wouldn't be right if Ian was not biologically connected to any of their children. After the brunette had calmed his fears, the taller man finally gave into what his husband wanted.

A few days later, he had suggested Sandy carry the baby since they didn't have contact with Svetlana since she left Yevgeny to ride on a plane to Chicago with only enough money for him to get to their house and a note she wrote explaining herself. Plus neither had heard from Mandy in years despite a multitude of times to try to get ahold of her.

Debbie was a little uncomfortable with the idea of her girlfriend carrying her brother's baby. Mickey then offered to let the two of them use his sperm if they ever decided they wanted to have a child of their own.

Not even a year later, their daughter Hadley Devyn Gallagher was born, looking exactly like her daddy. Much to Mickey's excitement.

The baby was now fifteen months old and reminded her parents like the road runner. Which is why when they were in public, one of them was always holding her.

Mickey smiled as he carried her and the food he got from Patsy's to the firehouse. On days when the restaurant was slow and Ian was not on a call, they would eat together.

When he walked in however, he noticed Ian was talking to an african american man he's vaguely seen around before and the redhead seemed to be uncomfortable.

Hadley had started to squirm the second she saw her father so Mickey put her down, hoping that being in the presence of their little girl might make the redhead feel better.

"Daddy!" She squealed happily, running to her father as fast as her chubby little legs could go.

Ian immediately turned at the sound of her voice, bending down with his arms open so she could run into his arms. The frown on his face disappeared into a smile. Getting up with her in his arms, Ian rested her securely on his hip. "Where's your papa?"

“Hey handsome.” Mickey said, walking up to Ian and kissing his cheek before finally looking at Caleb pretending like he’s just noticing him for the first time. “Who are you?”

“I can ask you the same question.” The other man countered, acting as if Ian hadn’t mentioned having a husband and children multiple times before. 

“Mickey Gallagher.” The brunette smirked as he said his name. It tended to always put guys in their place if they were flirting with his husband. “I’m going to ask again. Who are you?“

“Caleb.” He said, surprised Mickey didn’t know who he was. Surely Ian would have mentioned him.

As soon as he comprehended the name and put two and two together, Mickey’s blood ran cold. “I know exactly who the fuck you are.”

“Then you know that Ian and I were together for a while.” He smirked, feeling very proud of himself.

“A while. Bitch please. What you had with nothing more than a fling. What was it again? Three months.” He laughed at the other man. “I have been the only constant partner in his life.”

“I don’t know how you put up dealing with his crazy shit.” Caleb said very smoothly and clearly not realizing that he really fucked up. 

If there was one thing on this earth Mickey hated the most it was probably people calling Ian crazy or broken. He wasn’t either of those things. Sure it was not an ideal situation to be in but his bipolar disorder made Ian who he was and Mickey would not change that for the world. “Unlike you I never used his disorder to cheat on him with fucking women.”

“I would be careful if I were you chances are that little girl of yours is going to be just as crazy as her father when she gets older.” He snarked, clearly not knowing what he was getting himself into. 

All Mickey could see was red. After that everything was pretty much a blur. The next thing he knows is Ian is pulling him off of Caleb. “Let me go Ian. He deserves to be punished for what he said and did.”

“I agree with you Mick but this isn’t the way.” Ian did not want to think about having to take care of two kids if Mickey was gonna go back to prison if Caleb called the cops and got his way. 

Caleb staggered to get up. “Keep your animal of a husband away from me or I’ll call the cops.”

“Try to asshole. It was self defense. You provoked him.” Ian laughed at Caleb’s very weak threat. “He would not have attacked you if you would have kept your mouth shut and didn’t make dumbass comments about me or our daughter which frankly isn’t your god damn business.”

“So fucking happy I dodged a bullet with you.” Caleb laughed, watching away. “Enjoy your death sentence.”

“As soon as we get home I’m telling Carl I want to file a restraining order against that asshole.” Mickey said, taking Hadley into his arms, hoping that holding his child close would calm him down from his adrenaline rush. “If I ever see him again I might just kill him.”

Ian pecked his husband’s lips lightly. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you never have to see him again.” The next morning he was going to file a harassment claim with the station hopefully to either get Caleb suspended, fired or even transferred far away from their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this fic the way you have. I appreciate you guys very much.
> 
> If you like this story please check out my other works and or subscribe to know when I post. There is so much more to come so stay tuned! :)


	4. Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. I hope you all enjoyed this little mini series.

Mickey thought it was weird when someone called and asked if Patsy's could cater an event for a local LGBT center in town. 

At first making wondered why an event like that would want a place like Patsy's serving instead of some fancy place. There food wasn't that good for shit like this.

However when Trevor, the guy in times of planning the event, came in to talk with him, Mickey agreed. Trevor seemed like a pretty cool dude.

He told the others he was living for the day because the kids were getting out of school. When he got into the car however, he noticed Debbie had texted him. 

Little Red: I picked up Yev and Hads when I got Fran. She wanted to see them. I hope that's okay?

Fucker: Yes. Of course. I'll come to your house now since mine is probably a ghost zone.

After Terry had got to prison, he didn't last very long before somebody did what everybody else was thinking in killing the sick bastard. 

Since the asshole was dead and no one could get a hold of his good for nothing siblings Mickey got the house if he wanted it. So they decided to take it, leaving the Gallagher house to Debbie and Sandy.

Mickey's one thing was that they remodel the house because he didn’t want to raise their children in a house that had memories of him being raped or his father doing some illegal shit at the kitchen table. 

Now it looked completely different from what it did. It was a totally brand new house. 

He walked in the familiar house and immediately heard footsteps running towards him and he used fast reflexes to pick her up. "Are you having a good time angel?"

The young girl nodded her head, red curls bouncing. "I wanna little brother papa."

Mickey raised his eyebrow as Sandy shook her head no. Ian would probably say the same thing. That having one child with his DNA was good enough. Would not want to risk another baby having bipolar disorder. “Daddy and I will think about it baby?"

Sandy smirked softly at her cousin always giving into his daughter. One of the benefits of her looking exactly like Ian. “What took you so long?"

Mickey shrugged. "Just thinking about a catering job I have lined up."

Sandy really had a hard time believing someone would want Patsy’s at their party. "What idiot would ask you to do that?"

"A social worker named Trevor." He said, putting his daughter down.

"No fucking way." Debbie said as she walked into the room. "Trevor?"

"You know him?" He was incredibly confused about how she sounded so familiar with him.

"Ian never told you?" She gasped, knowing she opened a can of worms. 

“Tell me what?” Mickey asked, worried his husband was keeping something. 

Debbie sighed softly. “They were dating when he ran off with you.”

Mickey’s eyes widened as realization hit him. “Trevor was the boyfriend he mentioned. Fuck.”

Sandy smiled. “Don’t worry about it Mick. It was years ago. He probably doesn’t even care anymore because if he did he would have kicked your ass by now.”

———

Ian sighed softly as he walked through the door of the building. He knew why Mickey had asked him to come but in the back of his mind he didn’t think it was a good idea.

He was walking around trying to find Mickey when he found Trevor. "Oh my god Trev. It’s so good to see you."

Trevor was surprised to see him but hugged him anyway. "Holy shit Ian. What brings you here?"

Ian scratched the back of his neck. Here comes the awkward part. "My husband is catering here and he told me to come after I got off work."

"Mickey is in the back Ian. I’m sure he’ll be out soon enough." Trevor said with a smile.

That caught Ian off guard. He thought Trevor would be mad about it. "You don’t really forget a name like Mickey. Plus when I met him at the diner he introduced himself as Mickey Gallagher. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together."

“Shit man. I’m sorry you had to find out that way." Ian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Honestly Ian. After what happened I think I knew you two were always going to end up together. Anyone else you dated would just be a place holder."

Suddenly Ian felt arms around his waist and a voice in his ear. "There you are. Talking to the ex I didn’t know about."

Trevor could not help but chuckle and then feel like he was ruining the moment. 

Mickey looked up. "I’m sorry about what happened Trev."

"Water under the bridge Mick." He smiled. "If the love of my life went to jail for me and then broke out, I would drop everything to be with him as well."

Ian leaned against his husband to kiss the dark locks. "He always did have a way of putting my life back on track."

Trevor could hear his name being called and sighed. "Duty calls. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?"

Ian nodded his head. “Of course."

Once Trevor was gone, Mickey moved in front of Ian. "Trevor is the guy you bottomed for? How? He told me he didn’t get his surgery until a few years ago."

Ian bit his lip, not wanting to admit it. "He wore a strap on."

"You seriously got fucked by a rubber dick?" Mickey snickered before smirking. "You wanna try the real thing?"

Ian raised his eyebrow. "You don’t top babe." He pointed out.

"One time wouldn’t hurt." Mickey said, taking his hand and dragging him to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, off to write more prompts. Feel free to subscribe to know when I post something because there’s a lot more to come

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are still open until either 9am or 6pm tomorrow so go request over at gallagher-princess on tumblr


End file.
